thecabininthewoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ritual
The Ritual, or the Ancient Ritual, is a ceremony that (according to the movie) has become a necessary procedure that has been carried on since the beginning of humanity on Earth. Long before humans existed, the great and powerful beings known as The Ancient Ones walked and ruled the world. When humanity first appeared, the Ancient Ones decided it would be more entertaining to let them continue their existence then destroy them, under specific guidelines that humanity had to adhere too. What is the Ritual? The ritual changed over centuries of time, as the original rituals soon became mundane and boring to the Ancient Ones. As time progressed, the deities began to demand more complicated acts to appease them in order to allow the earth to continue being inhabited by humanity. At first the rituals were simple sacrificial duties, such as that of the Aztec people or ceremonial murder performed by Pagan worshippers. But as time went on, the desire for entertainment grew within the Ancient Ones and so they began changing the rules of the ritual that had to be performed verbatim or they would unleash their wrath. Soon the necessity of completing the ritual and carrying on humanities existence was taken into the hands of The Organization, which had stemmed from an ancient cult or multiple Ancient worshipping groups all around the world whom united to increase the chance of being successful each year. Rules of the Ritual *The ritual is performed once a year all over the world. *The ritual must have at least five individuals to be sacrificed. *Those whom are being sacrificed must be young or youthful. *Each location has a different set of rules that, if completed correctly, the ceremony will be accepted by the old gods. *If at least one of the worldwide rituals is completed, then the gods will be satisfied for at least another year. *If all of the rituals fail, the old gods will grow angry and rise from their slumber and destroy the world. The American Ritual While each ritual has its own specific guidelines for success, none are really touched upon accept for the North American divisions sacrament (which is controlled by the facility.) The United States Ritual consists of the following rules: *There must be five archetypes that are punished for their foolishness and youth. *The archetypes must consist of: an athlete, a whore, a scholar, a fool, and a virgin. *The individuals chosen for these roles do not have to be consistent with them, and if needed, their personalities can be altered to perform their role more accurately. *A "harbinger" must blatently warn them of their forthcoming deaths, but they must choose to disregard him. *The five must choose their method of death by tampering with an item that pertains to a monster that relates to or prizes that item. *The whore must be the first to die, as she is the most tainted of the five. *With each death, the blood of the sacrificed must be poured into stone tablets that symbolize their archetype, thus signifying their punishment and death. *The virgin’s death is optional; she may live or die and still placate the gods. However, if she is to die, she must die last. Trivia *Judging by the fact that the Stockholm Branch footage shown on the monitor is from the film Dante's Peak, one can suggest that as part of their ritual a natural disaster must take place. Category:Plot